zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Young Link (Hyrule Warriors)
Young Link is one of the DLC characters that appear in Hyrule Warriors and is based off the incarnation of Link from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Background and History Ocarina of Time Young Link is the Legendary Hero of Time who saved Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf during the events of Ocarina of Time. Young Link was a Hylian orphan who survived the Hyrulean Civil War, thanks his dying mother who had fled into Kokiri Forest and entrusted her child into the care of the Great Deku Tree, who sensed the boy's heroic destiny. As a result, he was raised as a member of the Kokiri tribe, unaware of his Hylian origins. However due to not being a Kokiri himself, he was the only member of the tribe who lacked a fairy partner and was bullied by the tribe's leader Mido. However despite this he was best friends with Saria and lived peacefully among the Kokiri until the day he met Navi the fairy who was assigned to him as his fairy partner by the Great Deku Tree. Around that time, Link was beset by nightmares which were actually prophetic dreams caused by the evil that was growing in Hyrule. After retrieving the Kokiri Sword and purchasing a Deku Shield, Link was allowed to meet with the Great Deku Tree who informed Link that he had been cursed by an evil man from the desert and asked Link to journey inside him in order to remove the curse. Though Link defeat Queen Gohma, the Great Deku Tree revealed that it was a death curse and that the Great Deku Tree was doomed even before Link started. However before dying, the Great Deku Tree entrusted Link with the Kokiri Emerald that the evil man sought and told Link to leave the forest and find the princess of destiny. After receiving the fairy Ocarina from his friend Saria, Link left Kokiri Forest and headed to Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda. Upon meeting Princess Zelda, Link was informed by her of the evil Ganondorf and her suspicions that he after the Triforce. In order to stop him, Princess Zelda reveals that in order to reach the Sacred Realm where the Triforce can be found they must first open Door of Time inside the Temple of Time which requires the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time. She instructs Link to find the other two Spiritual Stones. Link manages to defeat King Dodongo and Barinade to obtain the two Spiritual Stones. However while he was doing this, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle forcing Impa to flee with Princess Zelda while Ganondorf gave chase. Like in his dreams, Link confronted Ganondorf before Hyrule Castle Town's drawbridge on Hyrule Field. Despite Ganondorf's power, Link heroically stood up the Gerudo King of Thieves, but Ganondorf brushed him aside with a blast of magic. After retrieving the Ocarina of Time that Zelda had thrown into the moat around the drawbridge, he saw a vision of Zelda who taught him the Song of Time that was needed to open the Door of Time. Link entered the Temple of Time and played the Song of Time to open the Door of Time which lead him to the chamber containing the legendary Master Sword stuck in the Pedestal of Time. Link removed that Master Sword, however as he was too young to wield it he was sealed inside the Temple of Light for seven years. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Ganondorf had been aware of Link and Zelda's plan, manipulated Link into opening the way to the Sacred Realm, allowing Ganondorf to steal the Triforce of Power and become the King of Evil. Seven years later, Link was awakened by the Sage of Light, Rauru who revealed all that had transpired and that Link had aged while he slept and become an adult capable of wielding the Master Sword. Guided by the mysterious Sheikah survivor Sheik, Link traveled to the five temples to awaken the other Sages to help him in defeating Ganondorf. After defeating Phantom Ganon and saving his childhood friend, Saria the Sage of the Forest, he was informed by the Deku Tree Sprout of his Hylian origins. Link continued on his quest, awakening Darunia the Sage of Fire, Princess Ruto the Sage of Water, Impa the Sage of Shadow, and Nabooru the Sage of Spirit. After awakening six of the Sages, Sheik is revealed to be a disguised Princess Zelda, the seventh and leader of the other Sages. However Zelda is captured by Ganondorf, as she is in possession of the Triforce of Wisdom. With the aid of the other Sages, Link enters Ganon's Tower and confronts the King of Evil to free Zelda. Link is revealed to possess the Triforce of Courage which Ganondorf seeks in order to obtain the complete Triforce. Ganondorf is defeated, though in his dying breath he causes the tower begin to collapse, forcing Zelda and Link to escape. However, Ganondorf is revived as the evil Ganon. Childhood Restored Following Ganon's defeat and being sealed in the Sacred Realm by the Seven Sages, Princess Zelda used the Ocarina of Time to send Adult Link back into the past seven years so he could live out his stolen childhood. Upon returning to the past, Navi leaves Link who decides to visit Young Princess Zelda in the garden of Hyrule Castle. Link befriends Young Zelda, who has no memories of the events of Ocarina of Time, save for a linger feeling that she has known him for a long time. Link and Zelda end up becoming good friends and Zelda admits she will always treasure the time they've spent together. At some point during this time, Link either obtains another one or has his Kokiri Sword reforged (due to alterations in its design). He also obtains his first Hero's Shield, a small metal shield that he actually wield as a child. He also apparently manages to convince Malon to let him take ownership of Epona (or at the very least borrows her temporarily from Lon Lon Ranch). Link eventually decides to leave in search of a dear friend (presumably Navi), though before leaving Princess Zelda gave him the Ocarina of Time and taught him the Song of Time (due to being unaware he already knew the song) so the Goddess of Time would protect him on his journey. Equipped with only his new Kokiri Sword and Hero's Shield, Link rides Epona off in search of his friend. Majora's Mask During his search, while riding Epona through the Lost Woods, he was attacked by Masked Skull Kid and two fairies. Skull Kid steals Epona and the Ocarina of Time, forcing Link to give chase. After falling down a dark chasm, Link is confronted by Skull Kid who curses him, transforming Link into a Deku Scrub. Despite being horrified by his new form, Link continues chasing after Skull Kid, only to be stopped by Skull Kid's fairy cohort, Tatl causing her to become separated from both Skull Kid and her brother Tael. Desperate Tatl to get back to her brother and Skull Kid, she offers Link a truce and becomes Link's fairy partner. She helps Link get used to his new form and the pair eventually encounter the Happy Mask Salesman who reveals that Skull Kid stole something from him as well. Link finds himself in the parallel world of Termina which is under threat of being destroyed by the Moon. Link discovers that Skull Kid is behind it and confronts him at the top of the Clock Tower during the Carnival of Time. Link manages to retrieve the Ocarina of Time which transforms into the Pipes of Awakening allowing him to play the Song of Time in Deku form. The Song of Time transports Link back in time, to the day he arrived in Termina. After retrieving the Ocarina of Time, the Happy Mask Salesman teaches Link the Song of Healing which removes the Deku curse turning it into the Deku Mask which allows Link to transform in his Deku form whenever he dons the mask. The Happy Mask Salesman informs Link that Skull Kid has stolen the evil Majora's Mask which grants him immense magical powers. To stop the Moon from destroying Termina, Link is tasked with awakening the Four Giants. Along the way he collects various masks which grant him special abilities, powers, or fulfil certain tasks. During his adventures on Snowhead Mountain, Link encounters the Spirit of the Goron hero, Darmani who's sorrow he heals with the Song of Healing turning his spirit into the Goron Mask. Later on Great Bay Coast, Link rescues the dying Zora guitarist, Mikau who he heals with the Song of Healing turning his spirit into the Zora Mask. With the aid of his Hylian, Deku, Goron, and Zora forms Link awakens the Four Giants who he summons during the Carnival of Time to stop the Moon from destroying Termina. This frees Skull Kid from the control of Majora Mask, though the Mask enters the Moon in order continue its plans to destroy Termina. Link and Tatl follow, only to find themselves in a surreal world inside the Moon populated by the Lunar Children each of whom wears one of the Boss Remains as a mask. After giving 20 of his masks to the Lunar Children, he speaks to the lone Lunar Child wearing Majora's Mask. The Majora child gives Link the Fierce Deity's Mask that allows Link the power to transform into a god known as the Fierce Deity so Link can play the role of the true bad guy. Link then finally confronts and defeats Majora Mask saving Termina from destruction. Skull Kid freed of the Mask's influence is reunited with Tatl and Tael, and recognizes Link as the fairy boy who once taught him a song. His adventures in Termina over, Link and Epona return to Hyrule to resume Link's quest. Hyrule Warriors Young Link is one of two DLC character from the Majora's Mask Pack DLC and uses Mask as his weapon moveset. Young Link wields a slightly larger version of the Kokiri Sword from Majora's Mask. Instead of Link's traditional Sword & Shield fighting style, Young Link wields the Kokiri Sword two-handed and does not use a shield. He also carries two masks: the Keaton Mask and the Fierce Deity's Mask. When not in use he wears the Keaton Mask on top of his head while he wears the Fierce Deity on his belt. Despite his youthful appearance, Young Link is a veteran warrior and hero who has fought across both time & dimensions with the aid of the Ocarina of Time. Because of his experience, Link is a surprisingly agile and nimble fighter and skilled swordsman even without the power of the Fierce Deity. However by donning the Fierce Deity's Mask, Link gains the power of a god and wields the powerful Double Helix Sword. Of course, even though he may be a legendary hero and warrior he is still a kid at heart. Like his main Hyrule Warriors counterpart, Young Link is a silent protagonist who lets his fairy partner, Proxi speak for him. Like most of the game's DLC characters, Young Link does not play a role in the games' main story. Abilities Although Young Link is still a child, he possess great courage and fighting skill common to his older incarnations. In Ocarina of Time he is shown to be sensitive to growing darkness in Hyrule, which causes him to have a prophetic dream of his fateful encounter with Ganondorf on Hyrule Field. He is also shown to possess great musical talent being able to play Ocarinas, Pipes of Awakening, Drums of Sleep, and Guitar of Waves. During his quests in Hyrule and Termina, Link learned how to use Magic allowing him to preform spells such as Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love. He could also use Magic to enhance his abilities allowing him to preform the Magic Spin Attack and use magical items such as the Lens of Truth, Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, and Light Arrows. He is also shown gift in riding horses and skilled at horse-mounted archery. However his young age has hindered him at times, such as he was initially unable to lift Bomb Flower without the aid of the Goron's Bracelet and could not wield a Hylian Shield properly as a young boy. His young age also made many people like Darunia doubted his abilities initially, however through his heroic feats in Dodongo's Cavern, Link gained the respect and friendship of the Gorons who hailed the boy as a hero after he defeated King Dodongo. It also prevented him from wielding the legendary Master Sword, leading to him to be sealed in the Temple of Time for seven years so he could grow old enough to wield it. Due to his sheltered life in Kokiri Forest, Link also relied his Fairy Companion Navi and his allies such as the Great Deku Tree, Saria, Zelda/Sheik, Impa, and Kaepora Gaebora to aid and guide him during his quest. Though Link normally fights wielding a Sword and Shield, during his adventures, he has wielded at least three different two-Handed Swords such as the Biggoron's Sword (as an Adult), the Great Fairy's Sword (as a child), and Double Helix Sword (as the Fierce Deity). As an Adult, Link demonstrated many abilities common most incarnations of Link, including the ability to wield the legendary Master Sword. His abilities where even enough to impress the Gerudo after he managed to infiltrate their Fortress and free the Carpenters, they recognized his skill and accepted him into their tribe granting him honorary membership, making him the only male besides the Gerudo's King Ganondorf to earn their respect. By the time of Majora's Mask, Young Link was much stronger and physically fit, to the point he no longer needed the Goron's Bracelet and capable of performing impressive acrobatic leaps when jumping between platforms. He was also a seasoned warrior and adventurer thanks to his quest across time to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. Though once again a child, Link retained knowledge of many of the skills he used as an Adult, such as horse riding, archery, and had apparently aged enough to wield items such as a Bow and Hookshot as he was able to use them during his adventures in Termina. During his adventures in Termina, Link was forced to take on various different forms using various Masks in order to save the land from the falling Moon. After being turned into Deku Link by Skull Kid, Link was forced to learn how to use his new Deku body in order to track down the Skull Kid and regain the Ocarina of Time. Once free of the curse, Link could use the power of the Deku Mask to transform into a Deku at will, granting him the ability to use Deku Flowers, hope on water, and shoot magic bubbles from his mouth. After obtaining the Goron Mask, Link gained the power to transform into the mighty Goron Link, which granted him Goron strength, resistance to lava, Goron Roll, Goron Ground Pound, and the ability to wield Powder Kegs. As Zora Link, he gained the Zora's ability to breath, swim, and fight underwater. He could also throw his twin boomerang-like fins and produce a electrified shield using Magic. Upon obtaining the Fierce Deity's Mask from the Lunar Child wearing Majora's Mask, Link gained the power of a god and the ability to wield the powerful Double Helix Sword which allowed Link to fire Sword Beams. In addition to his various transformations, Link also used various other Masks he obtained to perform certain tasks, grant certain abilities/powers, or interact with enemies such as Garo Robes, Stalchildren, and Gibdos. Already an experienced time traveler as a result of his quest to save Hyrule, Link found himself forced to relieve the same three day cycle over and over in Termina until he managed to free the four giants and defeat Majora's Mask. During Link's adventure in Termina, Link had to learn how to manage the time he had left in each three day cycle wisely, keeping a record of important events in his Bombers' Notebook, and even discovered how to control the flow of time using variations of the Song of Time. However due to his unfamiliarity with the alternate world of Termina, Link required his fairy companion Tatl to guide and advise him during his adventure as Navi had previously in Hyrule, though Tatl's personality and initial hostility towards Link made the partnership between the two difficult at first, though the crisis plaguing Termina the two grew closer and eventually learned to trust each other. ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends In ''Hyrule Warriors, Young Link is fast and nimble fighter who can enhance his abilities using the power of the Fierce Deity's Mask. Unlike his older counterpart and Toon Link incarnation, Link forgoes the use of shield and instead wields his slightly larger Kokiri Sword two-handed, possibly changing his fighting style to match that of his Fierce Deity form. He can also use the Ocarina of Time to convert his SP into Magic. As the Fierce Deity, Link is powerful enough to slice the Moon in half with his Double Helix Sword. Moveset & Weapons Mask *''Level 1'' - Fierce Deity Mask *''Level 2'' - Furious Deity Mask *''Level 3'' - Vengeful Deity Mask Gallery Hyrule Warriors Young Link Character History 1 of 3 WVW69iZDhrcMYvLBC6.jpg|In-game character history 1/3 Hyrule Warriors Young Link Character History 2 of 3 WVW69iZDiOs-a1x5v1.jpg|In-game character history 2/3 Hyrule Warriors Young Link Character History 3 of 3 WVW69iZDirUJidx6du.jpg|In-game character history 3/3 Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hylians